Blue Moon
by Hoshi-Naito
Summary: Oneshot about how Toushirou, Momo, and Rangiku are dealing with Aizen and co. betrayal. HitsuHina, Frienship between Toushirou and Matsumoto. They say only once in a blue moon does one get a chance at love... I'm no good at summaries, so please read!


Alright peoples, well this is my first fan fiction so please, try and be nice. This is a Bleach fanfic about Toushirou, Rangiku, and Momo. WARNING this fic is HitsuHina and friendship between Toushirou and Rangiku, with slight Anti-Gin X Matsumoto and possible mentions of other pairings.

DISCLAIMER I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo does.

And, if I get no reviews, I will be very sad.

They say that only every once in a blue moon does one find a chance at love. Let's find out if everyone's favorite Li'l Shirou will take that chance or if he'll let love pass him by.

**Matsumoto's pov**

Was he as good an actor as I believe he was, or am I just way too gullible for my own good? I thought that he loved me, but he betrayed me, attacked my friends, and helped Aizen escape throwing all of Soul Society into chaos.

**Toushirou's pov**

Ever since Aizen, Gin, and Touzen's betrayal, Matsumoto-san has been sulking and Momo-chan has been depressed. Why is it that the two most important people in my life are hurt so badly? When I get my hands on those traitors I swear I'll make them pay for this!

**Momo's pov**

Aizen-taichou, why did you do this? Better yet, how could I have been so stupid as to fall for his charade? I can't believe I attacked Hitsugaya-kun. He probably hates me now. begins to cry

**Narrator's pov**

In his fuming, Toushirou decided to take a walk. In stead of on the ground, though, he decided to leap from roof to roof. In a desperate attempt to clear his mind, he ran faster and faster. He stopped upon hearing a strange sound. Suspicious, he followed the noise only to find, "Momo-chan".

Her head immediately snapped towards him. At the sight of her old friend she quickly whipped her tears away and shot him a big, but clearly pain-filled, smile. "Why are you up here crying in the middle of the night?" he asked. "Do you hate me?" He was shocked at her words. "Huh!" "Do you hate me?" she asked once again with tears welling up in her eyes. "Momo-chan", he soothed. "I could never hate you." She could see the honesty and compassion in his eyes.

"I love you Momo-chan", he whispered in an almost inaudible tone. But she heard him loud and clear. Momo once again began to cry, but this time they were tears of joy. "I love you too Hitsugaya-kun", she whispered in his ear, sending shivers up his spine. "That's Hitsugaya-taichou to you", he teased. "Shut up Shirou-chan, you're ruining the moment", she laughed. "I thought you agreed never to call me that again", he cringed at the sound of his much loathed nickname she'd given him, when they were younger. "Oops, must have slipped."

That was the last and final straw. He tackled her to the roof in a kiss. It wasn't passionate just tender. They soon broke apart. "Alright we've had our fun, now it's time for you to get some rest", Toushirou stated calmly. "Hai, Hitsugaya-kun." He opened his mouth to correct her, but instead chose to remain silent. They both returned to their quarters.

Toushirou walked into his office to find Rangiku staring out the window in though. He immediately knew what was on her mind, and it annoyed him greatly. "Forget about him Matsumoto-san, he's not worth remembering!" he firmly stated. "I know, but it's not that easy", she replied. "Rangiku-san, you are one of my closest friends. And as your friend, I am inclined to tell you that you deserve better than that lying back-stabber." "He wasn't always that way you know." Yes, I know. But I still think that you should forget about him. You're an amazing person and there are lots of other guys that would kill for a date with you."

There was a long silence. "Perhaps you're right," she replied. "Thank you, Taichou, You're a good friend." "You're very welcome Rangiku-san, now get some rest," he ordered. "Hai, Taichou, and you know you should get some rest too. You may be a captain, but you still need to sleep every once in a while to keep your health."

"I guess so, but I'm really not that…yawn…" You're not that what?" she teased. Her Taichou may have seemed a bit harsh, but she knew it was only a façade. He was actually very kind and could be quite compassionate when he wanted to. "Alright, I give. I'll go to bed," he chuckled. "Good night Rangiku-san." "Good night Taichou."

And with that they went to bed and silently drifted off to sleep. As usual, Toushirou dreamed of Momo-chan, but tonight, Rangiku didn't dream of Gin. Instead, she dreamed of sweets, riceballs and bean paste. And of course, all of her friends there to share with. Ichigo and Rukia were, as usual, in the middle of a lovers quarrel. Renji was watching confused, as Chad just gazed at the sky. Orihime was giggling at the sight of her friends, which, in turn, made Uryuu smile. Toushirou and Momo were snuggled up together under a peach tree, which was in full bloom. Peach blossom petal fell all around the peaceful pair as they began to doze off. And Ikkaku and Yumichika were a bit away sparring, eyes filled with happiness and determination. And the best part was, they were all together and all happy. Even Rangiku, who had recently had her heart broken, couldn't help but smile. The dream eventually faded away, but Rangiku continued to have good dreams. Toushirou and Momo eventually admitted what had happened between them, (Well, Momo did) and Rangiku, who, much to the relief of her friends, no longer felt lonely, was overjoyed. And she squashed the both in a big hug.

**The End**

Okay peoples, now that you have read it, there is no excuse for you not to review. Like I said, this is my 1st fanfic, so if I get no reviews, I swear I'll cry. Constructive criticism is okay, but please, no flames. I tried, Honest. Sorry though, I'm not very good with endings. Hope you liked it! And once again, Tite Kubo owns Bleach, not me. (Though how cool would that be?!) **_REVIEW_**


End file.
